Broken Bread
Broken Bread is the seventh episode of the second season. Teaser After defeating a pair of Borg spheres during the Battle of Krypton, the Enemy's Blood Duchy has the ship docked at a starbase awaiting repairs. However, the Enemy's Blood Duchy asks something out of the crew of the . Summary Act One After defeating the Borg spheres in a previous engagement, Vaebn Mairex files a damage report, indicating that the ship will take weeks to get repaired. The commanding officer of Starbase 47, a Lyran senior commodore, promises them repairs but they will be queued if necessary. They were warned that they could have to stay at Starbase 47 for weeks, even when the commanding officer of the starbase has reserved all the holodecks to the survivors of the Borg attack. But Vaebn and his wife don't want to use the holodecks; they'd rather tend to the gagh farm on the ship, under the pretense of repairing it, as well as bringing some back. Act Two S'arah, while searching for gagh, didn't find any, discovered that he would eat bread until the gagh arrived. Dhiemm told all the occupants of the starbase that the Vulcan-operated bakery was heaven for them. At the same time, Vox'ula shoved Dhiemm because Dhiemm ate gagh otherwise, even when he finally chose some bread for himself after all. Every other Romulan in the starbase then proceeded to have some bread. As both Brianna and Vaebn proceed to repair the gagh farm, they beam back to the starbase only to realize that Rakelli ate bread rather than gagh. Brianna follows Rakelli, leaving Vaebn to be the only gagh-eater left onboard. Act Three The following day, the crew see new warp signatures, fearing for the worst. It was nothing more than a wing of damaged dreadnoughts, meaning that they would not leave the base early. Larugo undocks the ship to make way for the Lyrans' repairs. Taev Radaik then asks Brianna some information on Lyran tactics, when Annika later decreed that they should give their findings to Neleras instead. Brianna starts asking the crews of ships moored at the starbase, but her conversation revolved around medicine and the role of counselors among Lyran crewmen. Eventually, they uttered something about the Landfalk system. Act Four On her way to her quarters, Brianna's thoughts about her past consume her. While there, she tells Neleras what little she could. Neleras wanted the ship to intervene but Pfrizzek told them not to. Vaebn suspects Lyran filibustering and later asks Brianna to eat bread down to the promenade. Exasperated, Brianna asks Rakelli to get gagh on the ship. The couple gets to discuss Brianna's new book project over bread and gagh. Brianna then proceeds to reveal some revelations from her past. Act Five Brianna concluded her cheating-themed conversation by saying that six hundred years of cheating had no influence on the cheating rates. However, Pfrizzek comes bearing bad news: they had to wait two weeks to get their ship repaired because a dreadnought wing needed repairs after taking damage. Over the following two weeks, the ship's occupants ate half of the starbase's supply of bread, leading to a shortage of bread. Brianna, in an effort to resolve the bread crisis, flies a cutter to Heimdal Prime in order to get the needed flour to bake some bread again. Three days after the bread crisis is resolved, the ship is repaired and they can leave the starbase. External link *Broken Bread on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes